Hyuuga's Confession
by JP26
Summary: Hyuuga wanted to confess his feelings to Ayanami but Ayanami is always busy with work. Fangirls annoys Ayanami and asked Hyuuga to fix it. One shot. Rated for a reason.


Hyuuga wanted to confess his true feelings to Ayanami, but Ayanami is always busy with work.

Ayanami is getting irritated with his fan girls screaming and squealing whenever they see him and had asked Hyuuga to fix it.

~OO~

"Aya-tan," Hyuuga said as he entered the office. The office was quite deserted, save for the Chief-of-Staff, who seems to be busy reading the stack of papers on his table. Hyuuga went straight to his superior's table and waited for him to look at him, which seems to be next to impossible since the silver haired Chief is immersed in his reading.

"Aya-tan." Hyuuga said more softly, gazing upon his superior's beautiful face. He marvelled silently in his mind of how beautiful he is, how the seriousness in his amethyst eyes make him desireable, how his smooth lips makes anyone want to have a taste of it...

"Hyuuga, if you're going to stare at me like that, I'll have you kick out of this office immediately." Hyuuga heard his superior snap at him. Hyuuga blinked.

"Ah, sorry Aya-tan." he said. "I was just thinking of something."

"So, what do you want from me right now? I'm giving you two minutes."

Hyuuga tried to recover his bearings, but to see his superior looking at him like that makes his heart flutter. He tried to speak but nothing comes out of his mouth. Something is stuck in his throat that he finds it hard to tell his superior what he wants to say for the longest time now. But he has to say it, or else he'll regret it. He opened his mouth to say...

"Ayanami-sama!" Konatsu bursted into the room. "A big problem!"

Hyuuga turned his head to Konatsu. For the first time in his life, he's irritated to how his subordinate always interrupt things between him and Ayanami. Ayanami turned his attention to Konatsu.

"What is it now, Adjutant Warren?"

"Some women are trying to storm into the base, asking for you."

Hyuuga's attention was diverted. Women asking for Ayanami? He turned to look at the Chief-of-Staff, who seems to be scowling, and getting more irritated.

"Hyuuga," Ayanami said. "Get rid of them."

Hyuuga's heart leaped. "In what way, Aya-tan? Surely you don't want any bloodshed that involves women?"

"By all means necessary." Ayanami added. "If we need to shed blood of those women, I do not care. Bring along Adjutant Warren and Kuroyuri to make things easy."

"As you wish, Aya-tan." Hyuuga went out of the office with a smile, with Konatsu trailing behind him, wondering why his superior is smiling like that.

~OO~

"You asked for me, Chairman Miroku?" Ayanami said as he stood in front of the chairman in his office.

"Yes, Ayanami-kun." the chairman replied. "You see, I'll be needing your assistance in this small matter that came in just a few hours ago."

The Chairman took out an envelope with a beautiful handwriting on it. Ayanami only looked at it.

"It is an invitation to a party organized by the Oak family." the Chairman informed him. "Due to my old age, I cannot stay long for such occasions. Will you not go there in my stead?"

Ayanami only stared at him.

~OO~

Ayanami stood by the window, a wine glass in hand. If only he doesn't respect the Chairman, he wouldn't be here and would have rejected the request. And where did Hyuuga go? He had asked him to fix his problem, which wouldn't have taken the whole day. Ayanami isn't really comfortable with going to such formalities without his subordinates. For one reason, he flung them to interrupt people to whom he doesn't want to talk to. Like now, when he heard familiar squeals of women who saw him.

"Ayanami-sama!!"

Ayanami did not bother to turn to look at them. He could feel headache coming towards his direction. He looked at the corner of his eyes and saw a tall woman with long black hair and fair white skin, walking towards his direction quickly. For a woman, she's as tall as him. That's something he knew impossible. When the woman reached him, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside, and he heard the women gasp for the sudden appearance of a woman whom Ayanami went with obligingly.

The two of them went into the vast garden. Ayanami shrugged off his wrist from the woman's grasp.

"What's the meaning of this?" he said, glaring at the woman who straightened up. She looked at him.

"I'm just doing what you had asked me earlier, Aya-tan."

"Why on earth did you even considered this kind of tactic to get rid of them, Hyuuga?" Ayanami said scathingly. "You're disgracing your family and the Black Hawks."

"But Aya-tan~!" Hyuuga persisted. "There's something I need to tell you."

"You tell me whatever that is tomorrow. For now, get out of those clothes and get into your uniform!"

The two of them heard the sound of heels on tiled floors, the women's gasp for air and frustration of someone getting ahead of them to have Ayanami.

"Hyuuga!" Ayanami said. "What are you--?"

Hyuuga had flung his arms around Ayanami's neck, whispering, "I'm so sorry, Aya-tan. But I have to do this to finally fix your problem." Though he may have said it in an apologetic way, but deep in his heart, he is nervous yet happy, that finally...his long awaited confession...

Ayanami tried to dodge Hyuuga's face but unfortunately, he failed for the first time being.

Hyuuga spent the next few days in the hospital, with Konatsu visiting him often, scolding his superior.


End file.
